


Ocean Eyes

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, First Meetings, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: While on vacation in greece you meet Clint, a handsome young man who takes you on a date on a yacht. With the intention to have at least some fun you agreed, never imagining that you would end up meeting the guy you had been sleeping with months before, the man you couldn’t get out of your head.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606570
Kudos: 23





	Ocean Eyes

“You were serious.” You wondered when he parked the car near the ocean. Clint, the guy you met on your first day of your three week length vacation in Greece, looked from the driver’s seat to you. He was a handsome man. Bright green eyes, blonde short hair and a smile to die for. You were staying at the same hotel and he had been very insistent in getting into your pants. And if he would continue to charm you like he did the past week, he would probably be successful.

Thankfully taking his hand as he helped you out of his car you kissed his cheek as you walked towards the yacht. You had never been on a boat, let alone a yacht like that. The people you saw looked like out of a music video for the next super sommer smash song.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Clint asked against your ear. 

“Surprise me.” You grinned, blushing when he winked at you and turned around to fetch you something to drink. 

Slowly you walked towards the railing, leaning on it as you looked out over the ocean. It would be a warm day and you couldn’t wait to get your dress off and get some sun, snowing off your new bathing suit. You had bought it before you left for your vacation. A black one piece that showed off most of your newly tanned skin on your stomach and back. 

Clint seemed to know everyone on this boat, leaving you laying alone in the sun for most times. You weren’t even mad. You were on a boat on the ocean with a endless supply of food and very attractive people. Sure, it would be nice to have someone like Clint seemed who like a fun guy. But you knew the odds of finding love on a vacation. Still you were allowed to have some fun. 

When after three hours Clint still wasn’t back, you got up from where you had been laying in the sun to search for him. 

Picking up a strawberry as you walked in search for him, you nearly choked when you saw him with a beautiful thin woman on top of him, kissing her deeply. 

“What an asshole…” You mumbled shaking your head. 

“Which one of those?” A deep voice behind you asked. 

“The blonde one who is trying to swallow the supermodel on top of him.” You answered. 

“Ah. Clint. Yeah. Always has been an asshole.” You felt someone step next to you. Looking up his broad naked chest you grinned when he looked down at you. 

“I thought you sounded familiar.” You teased.

“And I knew I know the owner of that perfect round…” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Strawberry.” He looked down at your hands, making you chuckle. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” You turned so you were standing in front of him. You had met Henry when he had been out shooting for weeks out in the English countryside. And both of you had used the other one to escape the loneliness in your life’s more than once. Both of you deciding it was for the better to part ways when he had finished shooting, cherishing the moments and nights you have had together. 

Still, even after almost half a year you were still thinking about him. No one you had slept with ever since only coming close to the pleasure he had made you feel daily for weeks of your little affair. 

“Didn’t take you for the yacht kinda girl.” He grinned, his blue eyes taking you in. 

“Well… there’s a first time for everything.” You shrugged, giggling when he brought his arms around you, kissing your cheek. 

“I missed you…” he whispered against your ear, making you swallow before he released you. 

“So you’re Friends with that prick?” You gestured towards Clint. 

“Well… kinda. We went to school together and he invited me here.” He sighed. “You’re dating him?” 

“Fuck no. Not after I’ve seen him making out with Barbie there.” You huffed. Henry grinned. 

“Lucky me, I guess…” His hand came up, brushing your hair behind your ear as you bit your lip and looked up at him.

“Maybe…” You teased. 

It was a couple of hours later, you were sitting with Henry watching the sunset when Clint came back.

“Ah so you found some company.” His hand rested on your shoulder.

“Yeah. You seemed kinda busy…” You shrugged, smiling sweetly up at him. 

“Well… we still could have fun..” he winked at you.

“No thanks. If I’m having fun tonight it certainly isn’t with you.” You grinned, hearing Henry chuckle beside you.

“Whatever.” Clint rolled his eyes, waving once at Henry behind you and turned around.

“And I really considered sleeping with that guy…” You shook your head. 

“Even the best of us make mistakes…” Henry teased. You turned around, playfully punching his chest. 

“Ow.” He whined playfully.

“Aww.” You coed. “Want me to kiss it better?” You grinned.

“Please.” He breathed. Slowly you brought your lips down on his chest, kissing the sun warmth skin, feeling him breathe out shakily. 

“Better?” You asked, looking up at him. 

“Still hurts…” He whispered, making you smile. 

“There?” You pointed to his chest. He shook his head, taking your hand in his and brought your fingers up to his lips.

“There?” You asked again. He nodded. Smiling you got up from your seat, standing in between his legs. Bending down you softly pressed your lips to his, closing your eyes as his hands came to rest on your hip. Sighing you parted from him, looking deep into his blue eyes.

“Come on. I wanna dance.” You grinned and pulled him up from the seat. 

There were so many people around nobody even cared for Henry. He was dancing with you, his hands getting bolder and bolder as they ran over your whole body, making you almost lose your mind. Sometime after when it got dark you had put on your light dress again, finding Henry pouting at you. 

“How long are you staying in Greece?” You asked, your hands crossed in his nape as the song switched to something slow. One of his hands was on you hip while his other one lay possessively on your ass.

“Until the end of next week.” He said. “You?” 

“Until the end of next week.” You grinned. 

“So… We could spend some time. Together?” He asked. You nodded, biting your lip.

“Why don’t we start now?” You whispered in his air, after you pulled him down to you.

It was dark on deck of the yacht. You were sitting on Henry’s lap, him kissing up your neck. There was no one around, the people on the deck beneath you, still partying. You chose the darkest corner, not wanting to get caught.

“Fuck.” He cursed as you moved your ass over his groin. He was hard like a rock.

“Get this dress off…” he groaned, tugging at the fabric. Standing up you turned around, pulling the dress over your head, leaving you standing in front of him in your dark swimsuit. There was only a strip of fabric holding the upper part of the suit to the bottom part, showing of your freshly tanned skin.

“Do you have any idea how much I missed this?” He asked. Grinning you got down on your knees. You wanted to taste him. 

“Not as much as I did.” You said, your hands pulling down his trunks just so his cock sprang out. Wetting your lips you sighed, your hands coming down to rest on his upper thighs as you leaned down and licked one strip from the base to the top of his cock, making him moan. Kissing the tip you made sure to get each and every drop of the precum glistening before you closed your mouth around him and slowly began to bob your head up and down, your tongue massaging the underside of his cock. You felt his hand coming down on the back of your head, guiding your pace, making him curse under his breath. 

“Fuck…” He groaned, thrusting up in your mouth, making you moan around him. Releasing him with an obscene plop you grinned up at him.

“Ready to fuck me, Cavill?” You asked. His arms pulled you up so you were straddling him, his hand pushing the fabric over your cunt to the side, his fingers teasing you, making you bite your lip.

“You’re drenched baby girl.” He grinned, one finger entering you, while his other arm caged you flush against his chest.

“Has anyone made you cum like I did since I left?” He asked whispering, adding another finger while his thumb flickered over your clit. 

“No…” you whimpered. 

“No one knows how to worship you right. Let me make you feel good…” He said, kissing your lips as his fingers unexpectedly brought you to the edge. You could already feel your peak when he pulled away from you, making you whine in frustration.

“Wanna feel you squeeze the life out of me…” he groaned, closing his lips around his fingers, sucking your arousal off. 

“Fuck…” you moaned. You brought your hands up to his shoulders, letting him help you before you sank down on his cock in one movement, both of you moaning in union. Slowly you began to move your hips, breathing hard as you looked into his eyes. 

“So fucking tight.” He groaned, his hands both cupping your ass, guiding your movements. 

“I missed this…” You moaned, beginning to ride him.

“I missed you….” You whispered, kissing him hard as you slowly rode him.

“God, me too…” he groaned. You heard the music downstairs change to something loud, the people cheering as they began to sing.

“Fuck me Henry. Make me cum. Mark me. Make me yours.” You whispered against his ear. You felt his arms picking you up and laying you down on the floor, thrusting hard up into you. Your arms spread beside you you looked up at him. He pushed the upper part of your swimsuit down to release your boobs, bending down to suck on the skin just above your nipples, only parting when he was sure to leave a mark.

“You better cum now, otherwise everyone will hear how good I’m fucking you.” His words accompanied from a hard thrust for each word, making you whimper. You brought your hand down your clit, rubbing circles.

“Wanna cum inside of you:..” he groaned. 

Biting your lip you nodded. 

“It’s okay, I’m in the pill.” You moaned, moving your hips to meet his thrusts. 

“God, Henry….” You whined, warmth spreading through your whole body, your toes curling as your orgasm washed over you.

“Fuck…” You heard him curse before his warm seed released inside of you, making you moan his name. Both breathing hard you looked at each other with a blissful smile, before he bend down and kissed you. Pulling out of you he tucked himself back in, before he helped you up, tugging at your bathing suit so it was covering the important parts. He took your hand and guided you to the seat you had been sitting in, his arms pulling you close to his side as he kissed your temple. 

“You know… I move to London after I’m back from Greece.” You said quietly.

“I am lucky today.” He smiled down at you before he kissed you again, his hands not leaving yours until you were at his place after getting off the yacht, falling asleep with his arms around you. 


End file.
